


Moving In

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Headcanons of Joe moving in with you.
Relationships: Joe Goldberg/Reader, Joe Goldberg/You
Kudos: 50





	Moving In

○ Joe thought he would take at least one more month to your relationship before he could even _suggest_ that you two move in together, maybe more if he wanted the subject to come smoothly.

○ What he didn’t think was for you to plain out talk about it.

○ He was reading a book in your apartment while you on your computer working on some stuff, then you suddenly turned your chair around and looked at him.

○ “Hey, Joe?”

○ “Hm?”

○ “You wanna live here with me?”

○ He wasn’t expecting to hear that, that’s for sure.

○ He has to contain himself to not scream in victory right in front of you, and instead asks you why you’re suggesting.

○ “I don’t know, I like having you around. Plus, you’re always here. Might as well make it official.”

○ He couldn’t help the grin to spread on his face as he accepts your proposition.

○ Of course, you make more space for his stuff, especially in the drawers, cupboards, and wardrobes.

○ Heck, you even go out and buy vintage shelves so he can put his books in and manage to make a little reading section in your living room.

○ You surprise him with it. I mean, _really_ , surprise him with it ~~because~~ ~~his stalkerism wasn’t on point that day.~~

○ He fucking loves it. So fucking much.

○ And he loves you so much more because of this. You’re just so thoughtful and _perfect._

○ You help him pack his things back at his apartment, and you help him unpack his things at your own apartment.

○ There’s one box that he doesn’t want you to touch though, and even if you’re really curious about it, you respect his privacy and don’t open while his back is turned.

○ He really appreciates it, ~~_because_~~ ~~ _he doesn’t know what he would have done if you would have found out_~~ ~~ _he stole your panties and kept your ex’s teeth that he definitely_~~ ~~ _killed a few months ago._~~

○ Anyway, you take the whole day putting his things back in the space you made, and you have fun doing so.

○ Like, at one point, your song when on the radio and the two of you started to dance around the apartment while screaming the lyrics of the song.

○ And at the end of the day, you’ve both decided to order some take out and eat it on the couch while talking, always laughing and making a little mess.

○ But you don’t mind. You love spending time with Joe and you can’t help to see his face every morning, even if your sofa has a few foods stains.

○ And he can’t help to hold you close to him every night.

○ And to love you forever.


End file.
